


Uvolněte se, prosím

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [8]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst to comfort, Geralt má absťák, Kouzelná školka, M/M, Marigold je slavnej, hollywoodská mašinerie v plné polni, jo -ten- Jan Kraus, ne příliš explicitní šoupačka, pasivně agresivní Konstantin, uvolněte se prosím, česnek, život na chalupě u lesa
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Měsíc po premiéře Marigoldova Netflixáckého trháku se náš bard ocitá v pracovním vytížení. Spolu s Konstantinem neustále cestují a mají plnou zadel práce s propagací, autogramiádkama, rozhovory... Ale to všechno má konečně aspoň na chvíli skončit. Marigold totiž konečně míří domů, do nově spravené chalupy, ve které si s Geraltem snad konečně užijou trochu soukromí. Ještě předtím však Marigolda čeká opravdová zkouška charakteru - rozhovor v nejvyhlášenější české talk show.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Uvolněte se, prosím

V uších mu ještě dohrávala rytmická funky znělka, když si sedal na červený gaučík vedle obrovského stolu. Švihácky přehodil nohu přes nohu a pohodlně se opřel. Ještě hodil po mamce a taťkovi v první řadě jeden zářivý, pečlivě naučený úsměv, a před tím, než začne křížový výslech, se stihl v rychlosti napít z připravené sklenky.

„Teda, já jako nechci být nějaký hnidopich, to bych si v životě nedovolil…“

„Ale?“ zvedl Marigold pohotově obočí.

„Ale představoval jsem si vás menšího.“

Publikum se rozchechtalo.

„Jsem čekal, že mi sem přijde takovej prťavej mladej klučina, a vy jste mezitím skoro o hlavu vyšší než já.“

„Vy jste mě viděl jen v televizi, že?“ zasmál se Marigold.

„A mohl jsem vás vidět někde jinde?“

„To záleží, jak moc chodíte na středověké pitky.“

„Promiňte, řekl jste _bitky_ nebo _pitky_?“ Publikum se zase rozesmálo.

„Vlastně oboje. A když vydržíte tak do dvou, tří ráno, tak budou i _blitky_.“

Trefil se. Publikum bylo naladěné na Krausovský ne-tak-úplně-korektní-ale-neurážlivý humor, a tak se veškeré osazenstvo, kromě Marigoldovy mámy, která celá zrudla, smálo.

„Tak to bychom měli. Teď už se vás můžu zeptat na cokoliv a stejně si vás budou lidi pamatovat jako toho s těma blitkama.“

Marigold měl chuť odpálkovat ho s tím, že by to byl docela dobrej posun od jeho postu „krále Kadibudky“, který si vysloužil na poslední larpové bitvě, ale naštěstí se udržel. Tuhle historku opravdu nehodlal pouštět do éteru. Rozhodně ne před mámou.

„No ale zpátky k vám,“ zachránil ho Kraus. „Jak to teda s váma tak jako udělali, že jste vypadal tak malej?“

„Myslíte v Tasení? Ani sám nevim,“ podrbal se Marigold na bradě.

„No když tak na vás koukám, jakej jste kus chlapa, tak se mi nechce věřit, že by Cochran byl ještě vyšší než vy, to už by se přece nevlezl do takový tý plátěný filmový židličky na place, ne?“

„Vidíte, mě to samotnýho nikdy nenapadlo. Pokud dobře pamatuju, jsme s Alfiem přibližně stejně vysocí.“

„Jo tak s Alfiem,“ zachechtal se Kraus. „To vy si takhle říkáte? Jste se tak skamarádili?“

„Jo, Alfie je super. Posílá mi každej den fotky svýho psa.“

„Jo ták. A co mu posíláte vy, jestli se můžu zeptat?“

„Zvířata ze ZOO.“

„Prosím?“

„No, fotky zvířat ze ZOO. Táta je ošetřovatel v pavilonu plazů a shodou náhod vede celé zahradě Instagram, takže máme doma miliardu skvělejch fotek nejdivnějších zvířat.“

V publiku to zašumělo.

„Ale jestli to někdo z vás Alfiemu řekne, tak si mě nepřejte. Začal by místo mě psát rovnou tátovi.“

„No počkejte, ale to by mě teda zajímalo, jestli vy Cochranovi říkáte Alfie, jak říká on vám?“

„Květinko.“

Kraus se rozesmál. „Fakt? Jen tak? Květinko?“

„Jo, jasně, proč ne?“

„No mě jen že to tak nějak nesedí, že bych někomu tak nakorbenýmu říkal Květinko.“

„Jestli chcete, klidně mi tak můžete říkat taky.“

Publikum se rozesmálo. A Marigold se lehce nahnul dopředu. Věděl, že to úplně stačilo k tomu, aby naplno ustanovil svou dominanci. Přecejen, seděl na červeném gaučíku s nohou přes nohu, ve svém tmavě vínovém obleku, v černé květované košili, samozřejmě lascivně rozepnuté a s límcem zvednutým, a zářivě se s přivřenýma očima usmíval. Znal své kvality a věděl, že jeho pohledu neodolá nikdo. A do prdele jasně, že ještě nevyšel ze cviku, když i ten Kraus se pod tíhou jeho pohledu začal červenat.

„Pardon, teď jste mě úplně vyvedl z míry,“ povolily Krausovy nervy a rozesmál se do trapného ticha. Marigold, jehož mise byla splněna, se opět na gaučíku narovnal a vyměnil si nohy, aby mu ze sezení nezdřevěněly.

„No ale přece jen bych se vás teda rád zeptal ještě na pár věcí ohledně Tasení.“

„Do toho,“ pokynul mu Marigold.

„Takže pokud mě moje zdroje neklamou, jste první český herec, který se dostal do Netflixového trháku takového ražení.“

„Nejspíš jo, já tu hereckou scénu moc nesleduju.“

„A je vám devětadvacet?“

„Třicet. Před týdnem mi bylo třicet.“

„No vidíte, tak přece jen se i ty moje zdroje pletou,“ zabručel Kraus a něco začal vehementně škrtat na svých připravených kartičkách s otázkami. „No ale třicet, to je furt na takovejhle úspěch docela dobrej věk, ne? Myslím, že tak brzy na takovej hollywoodskej zářez nedosáhl ani Roden.“

„Říkám, je to možný.“

„To vás to nijak nebere?“

Marigold se pousmál. „Nechci znít nevděčně, ale já jsem vlastně nikdy hercem být nechtěl. Zrovna k Tasení jsem se dostal úplně náhodou.“

„Ale konkurzem jste projít musel.“

„Musel,“ přitakal.

„No tak jak se dostanete _náhodou_ na takovejhle konkurz? Tam se přece musíte přihlásit a před tím měsíce sledovat nabídky. Nebo se to od mejch mladejch let změnilo?“

„Ale né, nezměnilo,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Jenže já jsem měl to štěstí, že mě na konkurz sami zavolali.“

„To jako jen tak? Najednou vám volali z Netflixu?“

Kývnul.

„To jste jednoho dne zvedl telefon a najednou slyšíte ‚ _Haló, je tam Květinka? Chceme abyste hrál v Americe barda.‘_?

„V podstatě jo,“ zachechtal se Marigold.

„A jak na vás zjistili číslo?“

„Od Ziny.“

„Jo tak to potom jo. A ta vaše Zina, to je nějaká kamarádka?“

„Ne.“

Tentokrát už se zase neudržel ani Kraus a z Marigoldovy s kamennou tváří vyslovené odpovědi se málem složil pod stůl.

„Ne, podívejte, Zina byla jedna slečna, kterou jsem poznal ještě za studií. Ona dělala filmovky…“

„To jako filmová studia, kdyby se naši diváci nechytali.“

„Jojo, filmová studia. Takže se pak v té branži samozřejmě začala pohybovat, no a nějaký její známý, který shodou okolností pomáhal s produkcí zrovna Tasení, na nějakém otevíracím večírku rozhazoval sítě a zeptal se i jí, jestli nezná někoho, kdo umí hrát na loutnu, protože by se jim tam hodil člověk, kterej to fakt umí.“

„A ona navrhla vás?“

„Jo. Teda, mně i Konstantina.“

„Konstantin, dámy a pánové, to je ten mladík támhle, ten s tím nástrojem, co ani trochu není loutna,“ ukázal Kraus přes Marigoldovo rameno na Tintina, který seděl na barové stoličce vedle pódia s kapelou spolu s Bohunkou a Leopoldem a rozverně zamával do kamery svou flétnou. „Pokud se nemýlím, tak jste spolu tenkrát měli kanál na Youtube, že? _Floutny_?“

„Floutny, jo. Začali jsme s ním ještě na střední a hráli jsme spolu jako duo klasiku. Ten kanál máme pořád a pořád na něm pracujeme a přidáváme nový věci.“

„Vidíte, to by mě taky docela zajímalo. Já jsem totiž slyšel, že jste ještě do nedávna byli spolubydlící.“

„To je pravda,“ zasmál se Marigold. „I s Bohunkou a Leopoldem, to jsou ti dva sedící vedle Konstantina, ti co taky nemají loutnu.“

Sál se zachvěl tichým smíchem a Bohunka s Poldim zamávali do kamery.

„Tak to musela být práce na takových videích docela rychlovka.“

„Jo, to jo. Vlastně jsme nahrávali spoustu věcí, co jsme se učili ve škole. Oba jsme nejraději hráli renesanci a baroko, takže si to tak nějak sedlo a šlo to pěkně od ruky. Stačilo si sednout do obýváku, dva tři pokusy a video bylo na světě.“

„Ale nedávno jste se přestěhoval.“

„To je taky pravda,“ kývnul.

„Pročpak?“

„Tak hlavně proto, že ve třiceti není úplně ideální bydlet ve studentským bytě s jedním manželským párem.“

„To dává smysl.“

„Navíc se nám stala taková nemilá věc.“

„O tom jsem slyšel. Prý vás vykradli.“

Sálem to zašumělo.

„Ale né, to naštěstí ne,“ mávnul Marigold rukou. „Nevím, kde se ta fáma vzala. Ale pravda je taková, že Česko je maličký a z nějakýho důvodu nás s Konstantinem hned po premiéře Tasení několik lidí vyčmuchalo a zjistilo, kde bydlíme.“ A pravda byla taky taková, že kdyby se k nim někdo vloupal, Geralt by ho docela jistě během prvních dvou kroků zabil. „A fakt není příjemný, když na vás ve tři ráno klepají fanoušci a každý ráno najdete přede dveřma… Divný věci.“

„No počkejte, to nemůžete jen tak říct a jít od toho.“

„Doufal jsem, že se toho nechytnete.“

„No ale já se chytl a držim se zuby nehty.“

Marigold si rozverně povzdechl.

„Řekněme, že v té hromadě věcí, co nám tam fandové nechali, bylo i několik kusů spodního prádla velice pochybné kvality.“

„Dámského, doufám.“

„No doufat můžete.“

Tentokrát Marigold jasně rozeznal v publiku smích táty.

„Heleďte, ale já bych se teda rád ještě na chvilku vrátil k tomu vašemu Tasení.“

„Jak je libo.“

„Já jsem si teda udělal na internetech takovou menší sondu a z toho, co jsem se dočetl, teda vyplývá, že Tasení mělo tak obrovský úspěch, že už Netflix potvrdil, že se bude točit druhá série.“

„To je pravda.“

Tentokrát se publikem rozhostil potlesk. Marigolda to upřímně těšilo, i když pochyboval, že by půlka těch postarších diváků kdy o Tasení, vůbec slyšela. A kdyby slyšela, nepustila by si je, ani kdyby jelo 24 hodin denně na ČT3.

„K tomu vám samozřejmě moc gratuluju. Těšíte se, až se do role Baladana zase vrátíte?“

Marigold se podrbal za uchem.

„Jo. Vlastně jo. Teda, vím, že to zas bude strašně náročný, takže vždycky v duchu tak nějak kňourám, že se mi nechce,“ zasmál se. „Ale jo, těším se na to. Určitě to zase bude sranda.“

„Těšíte se na kolegy?“

„Jasně, jasně že jo. Kdyby mi celou první sérii nepomáhali, tak bych to nikdy nenatočil. Byli úžasní.“

„A teď mi teda řekněte, když už jsme u těch super kolegů,“ nahnul se k němu Kraus přes stůl blíž. „Co je pravdy na tom, že Baladan a Tophet – říkám to správně? Tophet?“

„Jo, říkáte.“

„Tak co je pravdy na tom, že budou mít Baladan a Tophet v druhé sérii konečně nějakou milostnou scénu?“

V sále to opět zašumělo.

„Jó, pane Krausi, to já nevím. Scénáře ještě nejsou, a i kdyby byly, tak bych vám to stejně měl zakázaný říct,“ zazubil se Marigold.

„A vám by to nevadilo?“

„Co?“

„No kdyby se po vás váš nejlepší kamarád na place měl najednou sápat a olizovat vás.“

„A vám by to vadilo?“

„Tak přijde na to, žeano. Zrovna od toho vašeho Alfieho bych se asi klidně i olíznout nechal, když tak na něj koukám.“

„No tak vidíte.“

Malým sálem se spolu se smíchem rozezněla i ona rytmická funky znělka.

„Dámy a pánové, Julián Lettenhove!“

Kraus i Marigold se zářivě usmáli na celé publikum a stejně jako při příchodu si potřásli pravicí. Pak se Marigold posunul na gaučíku stranou a uvolnil místo blíže stolečku Ewě Farné.

***

Strašně se těšil domů.

Postávali před divadlem a čekali, než přiběhne Konstantin, který potřeboval prodloužit parkování. Marigold se zářivě usmíval na všechny lidi, co ještě stále vycházeli ven, s několika z nich si dokonce i podal ruku a pozorně si vyslechl pár mladých dívek, které mu vysvětlovaly, že se kvůli němu a Konstantinovi znovu začaly učit hrát na nástroje, které jako děti opustily. Vyfotil se s nimi a popřál jim pěkný den.

Poldi se mezi tím vybavoval s Lettenhovovými a Bohunkou, ale brzy se musel omluvit a odebrat do centra, kde pomáhal večer Kubovi zvučit koncert nějakého undergroundového rapperského dua z Litvy. Ještě než se zdejchnul, dal ale jako vždycky mámě Lettenhove pusu na tvář. Pořád jí nemohl zapomenout to, že ho u nich nechala přespat, když ho kdysi dávno nečekaně vyhodila z domu jeho bývalá moravská přítelkyně Blanka. Paní Lettenhove mu tenkrát ustlala v obýváku, koupila mu kýbl zmrzliny a další den na oběd udělala jeho oblíbenou rajskou, aby mu ten rozchod aspoň trochu zpříjemnila. Poldi u nich od té doby trávíval Vánoce a byl zvaný na všechny rodinné oslavy. Z Marigolda totiž po jeho nečekané návštěvě vylezl všeobecně známý fakt, že Poldi byl dítě z děcáku, a tak se ho v jeho dvaadvaceti letech rozhodli pan a paní Lettenhove tak nějak adoptovat.

Marigolda z myšlenek na minulost vytrhla Bohunka, která ho pohladila po rameni.

„Jseš v pohodě?“

„Jo,“ usmál se. „Jen jsem trochu přetaženej, nic víc.“

Jak by taky nebyl. Před necelým měsícem se s Tintinem vrátil z Londýna, kde probíhala obrovská akce spolu s veřejnou premiérou prvního dílu Tasení. Týden byl v jednom kole, aby spolu s Alfiem za jekotu fanynek a řevu fanoušků obíhali jeden rozhovor za druhým. Po Anglii bylo na řadě Los Angeles, kde byla premiéra o týden později. Jelikož na místě byla i velká renesanční oslava (která se mimochodem absolutně nemohla rovnat živočišným a živým oslavám, které se pořádaly v Evropě), skejsli tam dýl, než očekávali, a uletělo jim letadlo do New Yorku. Takže stres a skluz. Skvělý. Když konečně dorazili zpátky do Česka, byl Marigold strašně rád, že konečně slyší svůj rodný jazyk, a že na něj na ulici jen tak na random nekřičí kolemjdoucí. Přece jen, Češi si lidí kolem sebe nikdy moc nevšímali a o Marigoldovi s Konstantinem nikdo nic moc nevěděl.

Jenže ani tak si neodpočinul. Hned od příletu lítal z jednoho konce země na druhý. Z Prahy do Brna, z Brna do Františkových Lázní, z Lázní do Českého Krumlova. Tam rozhovor, tam focení, tam promo akce, a do toho všeho se snažili horko těžko dát do kupy další video na Floutny, protože byli ve skluzu a předtočený materiál rychle docházel. Pořádně nespal skoro měsíc. Ale vytrvával. Věděl, že jakmile přežije tenhle první měsíc po premiéře, všechno se uklidní.

„Tak pojď, dáme si něco k jídlu a pojedem,“ usmála se na něj vlídně Bohunka. Zaklesla se do Konstantina, Marigold nabídl rámě své mamince, která byla z druhé strany zaklesnutá do táty, a vydali se spolu do blízké restaurace. Kvůli tomu, že se hosté dnešního vysílání nedokázali jinak shodnout na termínu, natáčení se místo večerních hodin uskutečnilo v hodinách ranních. Byl přesně čas na oběd a venku na rozehřáté ulici bylo vedro, že by jeden padl. Marigold do sebe nasoukal aspoň řízek s pár bramborama, protože jeho žaludek poslední dobou nebyl schopný pozřít o moc víc, a zatímco se rodiče vydali červenou oktávkou zpátky domů na Moravu, on nasedl dozadu do nablýskané hnědé Škody Yeti, kterou Šebkovi-Mbabazi, dostali od Bohunčina otce jako svatební dar.

„Nebude vám vadit, když se vzadu trochu prospím?“ zahuhlal a lačně se nastavil obličejem přímo do proudu studeného vzduchu, který dovnitř tlačila klimatizace.

„Pokud nebudeš chrápat…“

„Nebo mluvit ze spaní…“

„Haha, vy zas máte roupy, co,“ uchechtl se Marigold. Sundal si boty, uvelebil se vzadu a chvíli sledoval, jak za oknem ubíhají vysoké bytovky a kancelářské budovy. Usnul ještě dřív, než je Bohunka vyvezla za město a cihlové předměstské domky vystřídal hustý les.

***

Strhal z něj oblečení tak rychle, že si boty stačil sundat až v ložnici.

Jasně, byl trochu překvapený, že se Marigold objevil doma tak brzy, čekal ho až za dobré dvě hodiny. Na druhou stranu, on sám se domů vrátil dřív o celý jeden den, tak si neměl na co stěžovat. Nikdy by nedokázal slovy popsat, jak moc se na Marigolda těšil, ale jakmile ho uviděl mezi dveřmi, překvapeného, v tom kurevsky dobře padnoucím obleku a s vlasy rozcuchanými od větru, až tehdy mu naplno došlo, jak strašně moc se mu po něm stýskalo. Tedy, aspoň to konečně naplno došlo jeho tělu. Když se mu okamžitě vrhnul kolem krku, Marigold nic nenamítal. Neřekli si ani ahoj, nezeptali se jeden druhého, jaká byla cesta, nestarali se, jestli je ten druhý v pořádku. Nezajímalo je to. Potřebovali být spolu, potřebovali nalepit svá těla na sebe, potřebovali cítit teplo a vůni toho druhého a čím míň slov tuto chvíli oddalovalo, tím lépe. Geralt z Marigolda okamžitě strhnul sako i košili. Natiskl ho na zeď a kousnul ho do krku, pak do ramene, a až v poslední řadě do spodního rtu. Konečně, konečně se zase mohli políbit. Cítil Marigoldův roztřesený dech a uslyšel jeho obvyklé chichotání. Projel jím další elektrický výboj.

Popadl Marigolda pod zadkem a zvedl ho. Cítil, jak se jeho nohy obepínají kolem jeho boků. Do hajzlu, je nějakej lehkej, pomyslel si. Zase nejedl. Jeho myšlenky však znovu rozprášila mlha chtíče, když mu Marigold zajel rukama do vlasů a zatáhl. Hlasitě zavrčel. Lišácky se na Marigolda usmál a vykročil ke gauči. Ne. Na gauči ne. Marigold je zase rozbitej. Půjdem do postele, aby to měl hezky pohodlný. Ladně prošel obývákem, dřevěná podlaha pod jeho krokem ani nezaskřípala. Obešel pohovku, přes kterou byla přehozená ona pověstná bílá kožešina, a vydal se po dřevěných schodech nahoru do patra. Stísněnou chodbičkou prošel až do ložnice a posadil Marigolda na vysokou, obří postel, přičemž se musel snažit, aby Marigoldovou hlavou nepraštil do jednoho z dřevěných sloupků v rozích. A taky, aby ho do postele prostě surově nehodil a nevrhl se na něj. Nedočkavě začal Marigoldovi rozepínat kalhoty, ty naprosto úžasně vypasované vínové kalhoty, ksakru, ale Marigold ho zastavil. Popadl jeho hrubé ruce a něžně je políbil. Pak ho od sebe odstrčil a spiklenecky se usmál.

„Radši si sundej svoje,“ zachechtal se a skulil se na záda. V tu ránu odkopl boty, sundal si ponožky, a i kalhoty odletěly někam do rohu ke křesílku u čtecího stolku. Geralt, který se okamžitě zbavil zpoceného tílka a tepláků, by se rád na chvíli jen tak postavil k posteli, opřel se o dřevěný sloupek, který držel nebesa, a koukal na Marigolda. Na jeho svalnaté tělo, na lehce opálené paže a vypracované břicho, na jeho unavené, ale chtivé oči, na rty zkroucené v šibalský úsměv. Ale na to neměl čas. Zírat na něj mohl, až nebude tak setsakramentsky nadrženej.

Na to, jak unaveně Marigold při příchodu vypadal, se držel dost obstojně. Evidentně se do jeho výkonu promítla doba, po kterou se neviděli. Po třetím kole sice potřeboval popadnout dech a dali si malou mazlící pauzu, při které ho Marigold požádal, jestli by si nesundal medailon, protože ho při hrátkách několikrát málem trefil přímo do obličeje, ale pak směle pokračoval dál bez jediného zaškobrtnutí. Chvíli na něm, chvíli pod ním, šeptal Geraltovi do ouška sladké řeči o tom, jak moc se mu stýskalo, a prokládal je prasečinkama o tom, co o samotě dělal, když na něj po nocích myslel. Dlaní mu přejížděl po obnažené hrudi, líbal jeho neoholené tváře a vtiskával polibky na nové ranky, které si vysloužil na posledním lovu. Dával si záležet, aby každičká část Geraltova těla dostala patřičnou pozornost, a Geralt vůbec nezaostával. Na úplně nové, čistě vonící posteli, kterou spolu s Coënem smontovali teprve před dvěma měsíci, se dalo skotačit o mnoho lépe než na Marigoldově staré rozvrzané válendě, nebo na tvrdé podlaze. I když to mělo vždycky něco do sebe.

Byl do Marigolda naprosto ponořený. Užíval si každý dotek, kterým ho mohl oblažit, líbal ho na dlaně, na zápěstí, občas i na kotníky, podle toho, v jaké poloze se zrovna nacházeli. Jeho myšlenky byl rozmlžené, soustředil se jen na to, co cítily jeho ruce, co cítil jeho nos, co viděly jeho oči, co slyšely jeho uši. Ovládala ho touha vynahradit si všechno, co s Marigoldem posledních několik měsíců dělat nemohl, a, ostatně, chtěl to vynahradit i jemu. S každým pohybem a každým Marigoldovým vzdechem mu hlavou bleskla myšlenka na to, že na světě není nikdo, s kým by si chtěl být takhle blízko víc, než s Marigoldem. Že neexistuje nikdo, kdo je v posteli lepší, než on. Že neexistuje nikdo, kdo Geraltovi dokáže dát úplně všechno, tak jako to umí Marigold. Nikoho na světě _nemiluje_ tak jako _Marigolda_. Možná proto všechny jeho smysly selhaly a nevycítily změnu v ovzduší. Neslyšely pobrukující motor, těžké kroky, naštvané hlasy. Nevěnovaly pozornost typickému vrznutí domovních dveří, které nechal odemčené. Nevšímaly si skřípění schodů pod koženými podrážkami, ani kovovému zacinkání. Procitl, až když se za jeho zády otevřely dveře. A bylo pozdě.

„… Geralte?“

Chvíli si myslel, že umřel. Že ho včera v noci bazilišek v zavaleném lomu přece jen dostal, uhodil dlouhým ocasem, prokousl mu tepnu a teď se převaluje v jeho žaludku a tohle se mu jen zdá.

„Kdo to…“

Marigold, který ještě stále svíral kliku dveří, vykročil kupředu, ale hned se zarazil. Pod Geraltem uviděl… sebe.

Chvíli na sebe všichni tři zírali. Marigold ve vínovém obleku, rudý vztekem, Geralt a nahý Marigold celí zpocení a udýchaní.

„Co se to tu kurva děje?!“ protnul to trapné dusno oblečený Marigold. Ve chvíli, kdy vykročil směrem k posteli, ucítil Geralt tupou ránu, která ho odhodila vzad. Nahý Marigold ho vší silou odkopl od sebe a vyškrábal se na všechny čtyři. Z nočního stolku popadl zaklínačský medailon a bolestně vyjekl. Z jeho ruky začala stoupat bílá pára. Na nic však nečekal a vyskočil na nohy. Zděšeně se rozhlédl. Dveře blokoval Marigold. Geralt se pomalu zvedal. Jediná úniková cesta vedla na balkon, který Geralt kvůli úmornému vedru nechal otevřený. Jedním skokem se ocitl u dveří, druhým na chladných kachličkách. Než se Geralt nadál, nahý Marigold se vyhoupl přes zábradlí a skočil.

Ozvala se dutá rána. Hned na to se lesem rozezněl šílený jekot.

„JEŽÍŠI JULIÁNE!!!!“

Z kuchyně vyběhla na terasu vyděšená Bohunka. Marigold rychle vyběhl na balkon a vyhnul se co nejdál, aby ho Bohunka viděla. Zběsile mával, aby upoutal její pozornost a snažil se znít co nejvíc v pohodě.

„To je v pohodě, Bohunko! Nic mi není! Jsem tady nahoře!“ mával na ni. „Jdi dovnitř! Konstantine, dělej, vezmi ji zpátky a zatáhněte závěsy!“

Na nic nečekal a rozběhl se po schodech dolů. Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Geralt rychle souká aspoň do tepláků, ale to mu v tu chvíli bylo jedno. Dole Konstantin zrovna vedl roztřesenou Bohunku do obýváku a posadil ji na huňatou kožešinu k televizi. Marigold kolem nich prosvištěl a vyběhl ven. Vedle Bohunčina hnědého Yetiho byla na zemi rozlámaná kopa čehosi, v čem Marigold horko těžko rozeznával lidské končetiny. Narůžovělá masa hlasitě skuhrala a pomalu se roztékala do trávy. Marigold ale zřetelně viděl prsty, které stále svíraly zaklínačský medailon, a ze kterých se kouřilo. Strašně to smrdělo.

Geralt se vynořil z chaty a rychle si sepnul vlasy do culíku, aby mu nepadaly do očí. Zuřil. Naprosto zuřil, hlasitě funěl, byl nepříčetný a Marigold mu tak tak uhnul z cesty. Geralt ho vůbec nevnímal. Oči měl upřené na skuhrající stvoření před nimi a nic jiného ho evidentně nezajímalo. Vytrhl z roztékající se dlaně medailon a pověsil si ho zpátky kolem krku. Pak trčící ruku popadl a začal masu táhnout kolem domu. K Marigoldovu údivu se růžový sliz začal za Geraltem znovu pomalu formovat do lidské podoby, i když rysy byly poněkud rozplizlé. Geralt dotáhl stvoření ke kůlně a hrubě rozkopl její dveře. Pak do něj potvoru vhodil. Marigold chtěl jít za nimi dovnitř, ale Geralt ho ve dveřích zarazil. Oba dva byli naštvaní a odmítali jeden druhému uhnout.

„Zůstaň venku,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Pusť mě dovnitř.“

„Zůstaň _venku_ ,“ nedal se Geralt odbýt. Marigold se mu však protáhl pod paží, kterou se snažil vchod zatarasit. Vtáhl Geralta dovnitř a zabouchl za nimi dveře. Geralt rozsvítil žárovku, která osvítila malou kůlnu nažloutlým světlem.

„Jak ses sem kurva dostal?“ zavrčel Geralt. Skoro-lidské-stvoření se krčilo za starým kovovým kbelíkem, jako kdyby si myslelo, že za ním není vidět. Chrčelo a kňučelo, ale nepromluvilo ani slovo. Geralt k němu vykročil a napřáhl ruku. „Bejt tebou si rychle přičaruju ksicht a mluvím se mnou, nebo si z tebe udělám kompost na papriky.“

Marigold nevěřil svým očím. Neuměle splácaný obličej a tělíčko se před ním v mžiku oka změnily, nabraly ostrých obrysů a seděl před nimi Poldi.

„Děláš si prdel?“ odfrkl si Marigold. To snad nebylo možný. Jeho kamarád. Jeho nejlepší kamarád.

„Doppler,“ zavrčel Geralt polohlasně.

Dobře. Super. Fajn. Takže to není Poldi, oddechl si. Ale pak se zase zamračil.

„Co tu kurva děláš? Jak jsi nás sakra našel? Co po nás chceš?!“ rozeřval se na plné kolo. „A proč jsi u všech zasranejch bohů mrdal v _mý_ posteli _mýho_ chlapa?!“

Geralt ho stačil tak tak zachytit, aby se na falešného Poldiho nevrhnul, nehledě na to, že se při svém nečekaném výpadu vpřed málem přerazil o spadené hrábě.

„Ráčej odpustit, velectěný pane,“ zakňučel doppler Poldi. Ale to, že škemral zrovna jeho hlasem, Marigolda rozezlilo ještě víc.

„Velectěnýho pána si strč třeba do prdele!“

Geralt Marigolda, který sebou zase začal cukat, pevně objal, přičemž nespouštěl naštvaný pohled z dopplera.

„Nechtěl jsem vám způsobit takové problémy, pane, opravdu jsem nechtěl!“ zakvílel doppler. „Neměli jste být doma!“

„Takže ses nám sem chtěl vloupat,“ svraštěl obočí Geralt.

„Ano, pane,“ přitakal doppler. Ve chvíli, kdy se ho snažil aktivně zabít partner někoho, s kým omylem smilnil, bylo přiznání ke vloupačce přece jen menším zločinem. „Měl jsem se vloupat dovnitř a najít medailon.“

 _A tak je hloupej?_ pomyslel si Geralt. Vždyť medailony zaklínači nesundávají.

„Ale pak mi došlo, že vědmáci medailony nesundávají.“

„Ty zmetku, ještě jednou mu tak řekneš!“ Marigold opět vystartoval kupředu a Geralt ho pevně sevřel. Doppler se vyděšeně přikrčil za kbelíkem a bezděky popadl malou zahradní lopatku, jako kdyby ho mohla ochránit před do běla rozžhaveným zaklínačem a jeho partnerem.

„Proč jsi chtěl můj medailon?“ zeptal se Geralt. Jeho hlas byl o něco klidnější, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly, že z něj hněv ještě dlouho nevyprchá.

„To nemůžu říct, pane.“

„Hovno,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Jestli nechceš skončit s rozdrcenou lebkou, tak to honem vyklop.“ A doppler ho okamžitě vzal za slovo.

„Fringilla!“ vypísknul a instinktivně si zakryl hlavu rukama. „Poslala mě čarodějka Fringilla, pane. Ale na co medailon chtěla, to opravdu nevím!“

Geralt cosi naštvaně zamumlal a konečně Marigolda pustil. Najednou vypadal značně rozrušený. Na těch pár centimetrech prostoru, co v kůlně měl, chvíli přešlapoval sem a tam a naštvaně vrčel. Nakonec jeho oči spočinuly zpět na třesoucím se Poldim na podlaze.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ štěkl po něm.

„Bladdy,“ pípnul doppler.

„Tak poslouchej, Bladdy. Vypakuješ se odsud a na dobro se ztratíš, rozumíš? Vypaříš se tak, aby tě nikdo nemohl najít.“

„Dobře.“

„A abys věděl, okamžitě budu volat všem zaklínačům, které znám. Jestli se pokusíš medailon ukrást někomu jinýmu, budou na tebe čekat.“

„To bych si nedovolil, pane…“

„A ještě něco,“ syknul Geralt. „Jestli někde jenom pípneš o tom, kde bydlíme, přísahám, že tě najdu a rozmašíruju tě na sračky.“ Na eufemismy nebyl čas.

Bladdyho obličej zblednul a v jeho očích se zračil děs.

„A-Ale… Ale paní Fringilla…!“

V tom už ho Marigold držel pod krkem. V nestřeženém okamžiku proklouzl kolem Geralta, který ho nestihl zachytit, vší silou vytáhl Bladdyho na nohy a praštil s ním o dřevěnou zeď kůlny tak silně, až se celá budka otřásla.

„Jestli někde pípneš, jestli se mi tu hned zejtra objeví jedinej cizí člověk, přísahám, že tě najdu a budeš si přát, aby ses radši dostal pod ruku Fringille.“

„Marigolde,“ položil mu Geralt ruku na rameno, ale Marigold ji hned setřásl.

„Já už se _nebudu_ znova stěhovat!“ zařval.

Geralt překvapeně ustoupil.

Dusné ticho pročísl až roztřesený hlas Bladdyho.

„Tak… Já bych teda asi raději šel.“

Marigold ho beze slova pustil a ustoupil mu z cesty.

„Ale změň se na někoho jinýho. A opovaž se ještě někdy na sebe vzít podobu kohokoliv z nás nebo našich přátel,“ zavrčel Geralt.

Bladdy se přímo před jejich očima změnil na postarší paní, kterou Geralt občas potkával ve vedlejší vesnici v jednotě. Otevřel dopplerovi dveře a nechal ho vyjít ven, sledoval, jak prochází přes jejich zahradu a dírou v plotě prolézá do lesa. Až když byl z dohledu, odvážil se Geralt otočit zpátky na Marigolda.

„Zlato…“

„Mohl bys mě na chvíli nechat?“ špitnul Marigold. Vypadal děsivě unaveně. Sotva se držel na nohou a podle toho, jak se mu třásl hlas, mu bylo do breku.

„Nepotřebuješ…“

„Ne, jen mě teď prosím tě nech bejt…“

Geralt nic nenamítal. Sice by byl radši, kdyby se Marigold jako správnej dospělák zavřel u nich v ložnici a nechal Geralta spát na gauči, ale jestli se chtěl vytrucovat v kůlně…

„Přijdu tě pak zkontrolovat.“ Chabě se pousmál. Fakt hodně chabě. Cejtil se naprosto na hovno. Ale respektoval Marigoldovo přání a nechal ho v kůlně na nářadí o samotě.

Bohunka seděla schoulená do klubíčka na pohovce, zachumlaná do jedné z teplých dek, které byly přehozené přes křesla. Prázdným pohledem zírala na televizi, ve které zrovna dávali Kouzelnou školku a Pana Dubínka. Konstantin, který ji konejšivě hladil po zádech, hodil na Geralta naštvaný pohled. Pohodil hlavou směrem ke kuchyni. Geralt kývnul a vydal se rovnou tam. Napustil si sklenici vody a celou ji na dvě loknutí vypil, zatímco Konstantin políbil Bohunku na spánek a zašeptal, že bude hned zpátky. Při vstupu do kuchyně za sebou zatáhl zašupovací dveře.

„Kde je Květinka?“ zeptal se příkře.

„V kůlně.“

„Je v pořádku?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Jak se to vezme…“

Pokusil se Konstantinovi co nejjednodušeji vysvětlit, co se stalo. Že rozlámaný Marigold, kterého Bohunka viděla před domem, byl jen doppler, který se jim vloupal domů.

„Ale proč byl proboha nahej?“

Geralt mlčel. Pohled zabodl do plovoučky a odmítal se podívat Konstantinovi do očí.

„Geralte,“ zahlodal do něj Konstantin o to kousavěji.

„Protože jsme spolu nahoře šoupali,“ přiznal Geralt skoro šeptem. Nešlo mu to přes pusu. Nechtěl to říkat nahlas, protože mu připadalo, že dokud to neřekne, tak se to nestalo.

„Děláš si prdel,“ zamračil se Konstantin.

„Doppler nejde poznat, sakra! Byl cejtit stejně jako Marigold!“ rozhodil Geralt bezradně rukama.

„Věděls, že máme přijet nejdřív ve čtyři!“ rozhořčeně vyprskl Konstantin a založil si ruce na prsou.

„No a já jsem měl přijet až zejtra! Plány se mění!“

„Ne tak moc, abys skončil v posteli s cizím chlapem!“

„Vypadal jako Marigold! Do prdele, Konstantine, já si fakt myslel, že je to on!“

„Přece po tolika letech poznáš svýho mužskýho!“

„Stejskalo se mi sakra! Neviděl jsem ho pořádně půl roku! To, že ty jseš s tou svojí nánou dvacet čtyři hodin denně je luxus, ne normál!“

Konstantin zaraženě zmlknul.

„Promiň,“ promnul si Geralt zmoženě obličej. „Omlouvám se, to… To jsem nechtěl. Promiň, Konstantine.“

Konstantinův obličej však nezjihnul.

„Udělej Bohunce kafe, prosím tě.“

A s těmi slovy vykráčel z kuchyně. Geralt slyšel, jak se otevírají a zavírají dveře na zahradu a Konstantinovy kroky v měkké trávě. Pak vrzla dvířka kůlny. Geralt si povzdechl a udělal Bohunce velký hrnek černé kávy. Bez cukru, bez mléka, prostě jen pořádně silný kafe. Když ho před ni postavil na dřevěný konferenční stolek, už aspoň vypadala o něco víc při smyslech. Rozechvěle Geralta poprosila, jestli by si mohl na chvíli sednout vedle ní a opřela se o něj. Bezděky ji objal kolem ramen a přitiskl k sobě. Pořád ještě byla vyděšená.

„Promiň, Konstantin takovejm věcem moc nerozumí,“ špitla, když Pan Dubínek vyřešil další trápení a na obrazovce se spustily titulky. „Občas za nevěru považuje i to, když s Poldim domlouváme zkoušky.“ Tichounce se zasmála a usrkla horké kávy.

„Má pravdu, měl jsem si dát lepší pozor…“

„Jo, to asi jo,“ řekla a sledovala, jak Dubínka na obrazovce vystřídal Nody. „Ale pro tebe to taky nebylo jednoduchý.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Sám jsi to řekl. Neviděli jste se půl roku. Nebo teda ještě hůř, tys ho viděl všude. Ve zprávách, v novinách, všude na internetu… A tys tu mezi tím spravoval celou chatu a stavěl nábytek a byls na to úplně sám.“

„Měl jsem tu Coëna,“ odvětil Geralt.

„Ale to není to stejný,“ pousmála se Bohunka a pohladila ho po holé paži. „Hele, jasně, je to průser. Jakmile strčíš ptáka, kam nemáš, těžko se to odpouští. Ale přece tě za ty roky známe. Vím, že bys Květinkovi neublížil.“

Geralta ta slova zahřála na srdíčku. Chabě se usmál.

„Děkuju.“

„To nic. A teď ticho, Nodyho mám ráda.“

***

Už bylo devět. Konstantin s Bohunkou se vydali domů přibližně před hodinou. Naštěstí to neměli daleko. Přestěhovali se do podobné chalupy na druhém konci lesa, aby to k sobě měli blízko, ale zároveň aby měli dostatek soukromí. Geralt tedy využil volný čas a pořádně doma uklidil. Potřeboval něco dělat, potřeboval se soustředit na něco jiného, než na to, co se dneska stalo. Jenže teď bylo devět a celá chalupa byla uklizená. V krbu bylo vyskládáno pár nových polínek (ne, že by je v létě potřebovali, ale dřevo hezky vonělo a vypadalo v krbu pěkně), záclony byly konečně pověšené rovně, všude byl utřený prach a koberce i podlahy byly vyluxované. Postel byla převlečená. Popravdě, povlečení, na kterém dováděli s dopplerem, vyhodil. Nechtěl je už nikdy v životě vidět. Ložnice byla vyvětraná a provoněná levandulovou vůni vypraných potahů na peřiny. V kuchyni vonělo uzené, které Geralt koupil na blízké farmě cestou domů z lovu. Zpěv ptáků venku pomalu střídali cvrčci a začalo se smrákat.

Geralt zaklepal na dvířka kůlny. Nic. Zaklepal znovu. Bez odpovědi. No, tak se nedá nic dělat, pomyslel si. Chytil za kliku a dvířka otevřel. Marigold seděl v rožku za regálem s nářadím schoulený do klubíčka. Po tmě.

Geralt nahmatal nad hlavou šňůrku a zatáhl. Nic. Žárovka asi praskla. Povzdechl si.

„Můžu dál?“

„Hmm…“

Nebylo to zrovna enthusiastické „ano“, ale to mu v tu chvíli stačilo. Vtěsnal se do úzké skuliny mezi regálem a zdí vedle přikrčeného Marigolda a objal ho kolem ramen. Když ho k sobě přitiskl, ulevilo se mu. Marigold okamžitě položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Tiše vzlyknul.

Geralt mu vtiskl polibek do vlasů a stiskl ho o něco pevněji.

„Moc mě to mrzí.“

„Já vím.“

„Je ti líp?“

„Ne.“

I přes to ve tmě Marigold nahmatal Geraltovu ruku a stiskl ji.

„Já vím, že sis myslel, že jsem to já,“ špitnul. „Ale jak jsem to viděl…“

Geraltovi se stáhl žaludek. Nechtěl na to myslet.

„Hrozně jsem se lekl,“ posmrknul Marigold. „Fakt jsem se lekl, že bys… Že…“

„Nikdy bych tě nepodvedl.“

„Já vím, že ne, ale…“

„Je mi to moc líto,“ propletl Geralt své prsty s Marigoldovými. „Byl jsem až moc nadšený z toho, že tě vidím. Měl jsem trochu víc přemýšlet.“

Marigold se roztřeseně zasmál.

„Aspoň vím, jak moc ses na mě těšil.“

Geralt ho políbil na tvář. „Neumíš si to ani představit.“

„Nejsem na tebe naštvanej. Jen… jen chci, abys to věděl.“

„I kdybys byl, pochopil bych to.“

„Myslím, že Konstantin ti vyhuboval za všechny členy klanu Lettenhove na sto let dopředu.“

Geralt se tiše zasmál. „Jo, to asi jo. Netušil jsem, že dokáže bejt tak kousavej.“

„No jo, pasivně agresivní Konstantin je to nejhorší, co tě na světě může potkat.“

Marigold se pomalu uklidnil. Geralt cítil, jak třes v jeho těle ustupuje, a jak se k němu Marigold čím dál víc tulí.

„Máme doma něco k jídlu? Mám děsnej hlad.“

„Jasně, véča je nachystaná.“

„Jseš zlatej,“ zamumlal Marigold do dlouhého zívnutí.

Tentokrát, když Geralt nesl Marigolda domů, s jeho nohama pevně ovinutýma kolem zaklínačových boků a s rukama pohrávajícíma si s jeho bílými vlasy, šel pomalu a opatrně. Jeho mysl byla křišťálově čistá, jeho úsměv vroucný a jeho oči dokořán otevřené. Když spolu leželi na pohovce a sledovali zprávy, když krmili jeden druhého kousky uzeného masa a přikusovali k němu starý chleba, když usínali na jejich oblíbené bílé kožešině, jejich těla natisknutá na sebe a prsty propletené na Marigoldově hrudi, uvědomil si ten rozdíl mezi dopplerem a mužem, kterého svíral v náruči. Tenhle Marigold ho totiž opravdu miloval.


End file.
